


The Adventures of Avatar Twinkletoes

by Starwardsfrost



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwardsfrost/pseuds/Starwardsfrost
Summary: Avatar Aang runs away from her home in the Southern Air Temple, only to get caught in a storm that sends her and Appa to a watery grave... but one hundred years later, she is discovered, still alive, in the ice.





	The Adventures of Avatar Twinkletoes

Sokka liked to think of himself as a simple guy. And sometimes he really wished his kid sister would consider that before she messed everything up with her weird water majic again. She never did.

And so while he was a bit surprised when Katara sort of…accidentally… rescued a weird flying bald kid who was trapped in an iceberg, he wasn't very surprised.

Katara had a knack for making things complicated.

One might think, that she could manage one simple fishing trip, on an empty ice sheet, without finding some weird tattooed guy who looked at her like, like _that_ , but one would be dead wrong. 

\---

Aang had never seen such a pretty girl in her life. Katara was so nice. Her voice was so pretty. 

\---

"I'm looking for a man, about this old, Master of all four elements." Shouted the Fire Nation prince, pointing at Gran Gran. Katara winced. That scar was terrifying. What had happened to this kid?

Aang chose that moment to run forward and confess everything. It was very noble, and very stupid. 

\---

"No! Wait! I'm the Avatar!" shouted the kid in the orange and gold. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave these people in peace?"

And quietly, in the crowd of fire nation men, an old man noticed something no one else did.

He recalled reading about the Air Nomad culture, how children were raised collectively, to encourage a love of the community, and how both boys and girls were dressed identically until the onset of puberty.

And Iroh wondered how long it would take poor Zuko to figure it out. Surely growing up with Azula had taught the boy that girls could be powerful benders?

\---

Sokka would not admit later that he only figured out Aang was a girl when she tripped over herself begging to train with the Kyoshi warriors. However, to be fair, neither did Katara.

"Traditionally, we only train girls, but I suppose we can make an exception for the reincarnation of Kyoshi herself." said the leader.

"I am a girl!" Aang exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! My mistake, of course you can train with us if you want!" said the leader, flustered under her face paint.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Katara were staring at Aang like she'd grown a second head.

"What?!" yelped Sokka.

"What? You thought I was a boy?" Aang asked, looking a bit hurt. "I don't look like a boy!"

No one said anything. The Kyoshi warriors stared awkwardly. Katara, ever the peacemaker, stepped in "of course you don't, Aang. You're very pretty."

Aang blushed, but looked closely at Katara, as if to see if she was lying.

"You’re just saying that." the monk said.

"I suspect this is just a cultural misunderstanding, Avatar." Said Suki diplomatically.

"I'm a girl. I look like a girl. Monk Gyatso said I was pretty, like a peach blossom. He wouldn't lie!" She seemed really upset now, and Sokka was not sure what to do to calm her down. He had seen her upset at the Southern Air Temple only days before and did not want a repeat experience.

"We're sorry, we assumed, and we were wrong, ok?"

"Alright. I guess you guys have never met any Air Nomad girls before, so you wouldn't know any better."

"You are the first bald girl I've ever met." Sokka admitted.

"It's part of my bending, Sokka. All airbender girls are bald."

"Oh. I didn't know that."


End file.
